


Неосторожный

by Anna_Eru



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson-centric, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Eru/pseuds/Anna_Eru
Summary: У Джона нет суицидальных наклонностей. Он не приставляет свой пистолет к виску, не думает о том, как бы спрыгнуть в Темзу с моста, не задерживает взгляд на лезвии ножа дольше необходимого, когда готовит себе ужин. Он не пытается себя убить, вовсе нет. А если с ним что-то и случается, то только потому, что он бывает неосторожен.





	Неосторожный

У Джона нет суицидальных наклонностей. Он не приставляет свой пистолет к виску, не думает о том, как бы спрыгнуть в Темзу с моста, не задерживает взгляд на лезвии ножа дольше необходимого, когда готовит себе ужин. Он не пытается себя убить, вовсе нет. А если с ним что-то и случается, то только потому, что он бывает неосторожен.

По крайней мере так он говорит своему психотерапевту. 

Он не знает, верит она ему или нет. Хотя какое его дело, ведь он не самоубийца. Пистолет покрывается пылью в ящике стола, ножи на кухне используются только для готовки, а Темза… в ней и без Джона хватает утопленников. 

«Да и холодно к тому же. Кому захочется так умереть?», – думает Джон по пути домой. Переходя дорогу, он не оглядывается по сторонам и совсем не обращает внимание на цвет светофора. Какой-то грузный разгневанный парень еле успевает затормозить в метре от него, опускает боковое стекло и вытаскивает свою лысую голову из машины.

– Куда прешь, идиот?! – кричит он на Джона так громко, что тот подпрыгивает сильнее, чем от визга шин по асфальту. – Тебе жить надоело?! 

Джон бормочет что-то себе под нос и спешит уйти с дороги как можно быстрее. Вот видите, он не пытается себя убить. Он просто неосторожен.  


***

  
Привычки быстро вырабатываются и так же быстро забываются, если не повторять одни и те же действия каждый день. Но Джон старается. Он заставляет себя смотреть по сторонам, когда переходит дорогу, проверять даты на упаковках в магазине, смотреть под ноги, когда поднимается в свою комнату. Джон совсем не хочет, чтобы его безумно внимательный сосед что-то заметил. Он пытается, он правда пытается вспомнить все те скучные незаметные действия, которые люди делают каждый день, чтобы выжить. И пытается делать вид, что они для него такие же естественные, как и для остальных. Что он делает все на автомате, что для него это как дыхание.

Шерлок, кажется, не замечает. Он просто хватает Джона за рукав, когда тот, витая в облаках, делает шаг на красный, он забирает у Джона нож, когда тот задумавшись, чуть не лишает себя пальца, покупает новый набор ножей для Джона, когда Джон оправдывается тем, что дело было просто в том, что он левша. Шерлок ничего не замечает, уверен Джон. Тот просто так обклеивает все химическое оборудование огромными стикерами с большими черными буквами на них: «НЕ ДЛЯ ПИТЬЯ!». И убеждает Джона купить новую зимнюю куртку, хотя тот отлично доходил бы сезон и в осенней, тоже просто по доброте душевной.

Джон считает, что справляется просто отлично.  


***

  
Когда привычка наконец вырабатывается, Джону больше не нужно всегда быть начеку. Он расслабляется и даже как-то отпускает себя. Все становится легче и проще. 

Он больше не путает лекарства, которые собирается выпить, с теми, которые давно пора выбросить, он не хватается за провода влажными после мытья посуды руками, не пьет со случайными незнакомцами в барах. Нет, теперь он выпивает с Грегом и иногда, если повезет, вытаскивает в паб и Шерлока, он смеется над рассказами знакомых врачей о людях с нелепыми травмами по неосторожности, он не переходит дорогу на красный и он, черт возьми, наклоняется и тянет за собой Шерлока, уходя из зоны поражения, когда Грег кричит «Осторожно, у него пистолет!».

Вот видите, у Джона все хорошо.

Вот только недолго.  


***

  
– Какая глупая смерть, – шепчет кто-то на улице, вглядываясь в свеженапечатанные газеты на прилавке киоска. Джон проходит мимо, старательно не смотря на жирные черные заголовки. Джон поправляет воротник и как можно быстрее старается перебраться на другую сторону улицы. Это оказывается не так быстро и легко, как он ожидал, трость ему теперь – с непривычки – больше мешает, чем помогает. Да и вновь вернувшаяся боль в ноге тоже вносит свою лепту. Джон сжимает зубы и быстро переходит дорогу, уткнувшись взглядом в асфальт. Если он и переходит на красный, он этого не замечает. «ПОДДЕЛЬНЫЙ ДЕТЕКТИВ СОВЕРШАЕТ САМОУБИЙСТВО» все еще стоит у него перед глазами. Джон зажмуривается и ускоряет шаг.  


***

  
– Джон, как бы ужасно это не звучало, но… жизнь продолжается. Вы не думали сходить выпить с друзьями, проведать сестру или пообщаться с коллегами после работы?

Джон молчит, сжимая кулак. Элла внимательно смотрит на забинтованные пальцы на его правой руке. Джон сказал, что порезался, потому что выкинул свой набор ножей для левшей. Элла сжимает губы.

– Джон, как у вас дела?

Джон усмехается.

– Мой лучший друг мертв, как вы думаете, как у меня дела?

Элла вздыхает, привыкшая к его пассивно-агрессивной манере общения.

– Полгода назад, Джон. 

Джон не отвечает, сжимая свою трость в пальцах левой руки. Элла замечает несколько порезов и на них.  


***

  
– Джон, ты так не замерзнешь? – заботливо спрашивает Грег, когда Джон случайно сталкивается с ним на улице. В других обстоятельствах сейчас они вообще не видятся. 

Джон пожимает плечами и одергивает свою легкую осеннюю куртку. 

Весь город готовится к Рождеству.  


***

  
– Джон, прекрати меня поучать! – шипит Гарриет, когда Джон вслух обращает внимание на пустую бутылку в ее мусорном ведре. – Это всего одна бутылка, и я распивала ее не одна!

Джон молча и неодобрительно смотрит на сестру и указывает взглядом на несколько хороших полупустых бутылок, стоящих за стеклом позади нее. Гарри молчит несколько минут, а затем берет большую сумку, складывает туда алкоголь и вручает брату в надежде смутить его. Джон забирает сумку и обещает все выбросить в ближайший мусорный бак.

Джон приносит сумку домой.   


***

  
Джон прогуливается по мосту и смотрит на воду с мрачной задумчивостью. Трость привычно стучит в такт его шагам. Джон перевешивается через ограду моста и думает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы долететь до воды. Он вполне уверен, что сможет перелезть через перила до тех пор, пока кто-то заметит.

Он так погружен в эти мысли, что и не замечает легкого покашливания из-за спины. Он оборачивается и отрывает глаза от воды, только когда его легонько похлопывают по спине.

– Привет, – улыбается ему его внезапная собеседница и протягивает руку в неловком рукопожатии. – Я Мэри. А вы…? 

Джон представляется в ответ и вновь переводит взгляд на Темзу.

– Хороший сегодня денек, – пытается заполнить молчание Мэри.

– Да, – соглашается Джон. В точно такой же летний денек Шерлок спрыгнул с крыши ровно год назад. – Сейчас уже достаточно тепло.

– Достаточно тепло для чего? – теряется Мэри, обернувшись к нему, но Джон уже хромает вдоль дороги прочь от нее. Машины несутся ему навстречу.   


***

  
– Черт возьми, Джон, эти таблетки надо было выкинуть еще год назад! – ругается кто-то голосом Сары сквозь тьму его сомкнутых век. 

Джон с трудом разлепляет глаза. Сара стоит посреди его комнаты и роется в полупустой аптечке. Джон кашляет, чувствуя противный привкус в собственном горле и нескольких ежей там же, которых он, по-видимому, проглотил. 

– Что ты тут делаешь? – хрипит он с кровати.

Сара поворачивается к нему. Разгневанная и обеспокоенная.

– Ты два дня не приходил на работу! Не отвечал на звонки! 

Джон пытается выглядеть виноватым, но лишь заходится в новом приступе кашля. Сара сжимает губы.

– Твой квартирный хозяин меня впустил, – объясняет она. – О чем ты думал вообще? И где хоть что-то, кроме бинтов и просроченных лекарств, в твоей аптечке? Джон, ты же врач в конце концов!

Джон кидает голову обратно на подушку и задумчиво смотрит в потолок.  


***

  
Джон перерывает всю квартиру, выдвигает все ящики, смотрит в каждом шкафу и коробке, когда понимает, что он исчез со своего обычного места. Но его нигде нет.

Будь Джон хоть немного другим, он был бы уже на грани паники, но он только злится и сжимает в кулаке дурацкую визитную карточку, найденную на месте его пропажи. 

«Позвоните, если хотите поговорить. 

М.Х.» 

Джон вбивает телефон в поисковик, перед тем как набрать его на телефоне. Интернет находит сайт какого-то безумно дорогого психотерапевта, практикующего в Лондоне.

Джон сжимает зубы и набирает номер на телефоне. Но не этот. А Майкрофта.

– Какого хрена вы рылись в моих вещах, Майкрофт? – начинает он без приветствия.

Голос на том конце телефона спокойный и уверенный.

– Я ни разу не был в вашей квартире, Джон. Как вы?

Джон игнорирует вопрос.

– Ну, ваши люди, а не вы, мне плевать. Какого хрена. Верните его.

Джон почти чувствует елейную улыбку Майкрофта. 

– Вы же знаете, что хранение оружия незаконно, Джон. 

– И почему это вы заинтересовались моим пистолетом только сейчас?! 

– Ваш квартирный хозяин мне позвонил, – отвечает Майкрофт так, будто это все объясняет. К несчастью, это и правда все объясняет. – Я не беспокоился о пистолете раньше, потому что тогда вы направляли его лишь на плохих людей, Джон. 

Джон молчит, стоя посреди полутемной комнаты. Содержимое всех шкафов на полу и незастеленной кровати. Он сжимает кулак, гадая, видит ли Майкрофт его сейчас.

– До свидания, Майкрофт, – шипит он в трубку и убирает ее от уха.

– Вы не плохой человек, Джон, – доносится из нее.  


***

  
Джон собирает вещи и переезжает в новую квартиру. Она светлая и просторная, так что все решают, что Джону это на пользу. Только Гарри слегка удивляется, как ему хватило денег на такие апартаменты. Джон чуть было не отвечает, что на то время, которое он планирует тут жить, ему вполне хватит. Джон усмехается через силу и отвечает, что цену сбили, потому что никто не хочет жить так близко от кладбища. Гарри смеется в ответ, но замирает, заметив знакомую бутылку у него на столе.  


***

  
Сара радуется, что Джон нашел что-то настолько красивое, как эта квартира, но все равно напоминает ему, что он должен наполнить аптечку необходимыми лекарствами. Джон слушается и покупает две пачки обезболивающего.  


***

  
Элла радуется, что Джон идет на поправку. Он приходит на прием в новой чистой одежде и гладко выбритый, что в последнее время бывает нечасто. Она замечает цветы, что лежат в его сумке, и делает закономерный вывод.

– Собрались на свидание, Джон?

Джон улыбается и пожимает плечами.

– Посмотрим, как пойдет. Пока что… назовем это встречей с другом.

– Это тоже неплохо, – улыбается она. Джон улыбается тоже. Когда она поднимается, чтобы проводить его до двери, Элла замечает в его сумке красивую бутылку и маленький белый пакетик из тех, что дают в аптеке, и улыбается еще сильнее. – Я рада за вас, Джон.  


***

  
Джон встречается с Шерлоком. Он оставляет цветы у надгробья, стирает с него пыль и запивает горсть обезболивающего хорошим глотком виски. Оставляет бутылку рядом с цветами и плетется в сторону дома.  


***

  
Шерлок вырывается из-под вездесущей опеки брата и, получив назад свое пальто и нынешний адрес Джона, несется в сторону дороги, взмахом руки подзывая такси.  


***

  
Джон подавляет тошноту, прикидывает в голове примерное время, которое ему нужно, чтобы добраться до дома, и то, которое осталось до того, когда подействуют все лекарства, и ускоряет шаг.  


***

  
Шерлок чувствует, как трясутся от волнения руки, и прикрикивает на водителя, чтобы тот прекратил плестись как черепаха. 

– Пожалуйста, побыстрее! Я опаздываю на встречу к другу.

Таксист бурчит что-то грубое себе под нос, но, когда слышит обещание заплатить больше, послушно давит на газ и прибавляет скорость.   


***

  
Джон замечает мчащееся из-за поворота такси и делает шаг вперед.

Как неосторожно.


End file.
